


A Stranger on an Unfamiliar Road

by OceannanotOceania



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2014, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere on the way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger on an Unfamiliar Road

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [prompt](http://fuckyeahrtfanfic.tumblr.com/post/100721339571/): "Person’s A car has died on the side of the road on a foggy night. He calls Person B to come pick them up, and while on call, he realizes he is not alone. With a dying cell phone battery, he tries to stay on the phone with Person B as he runs away from what he doesn’t know is chasing him". Written for FYRTFF's Scarefest Challenge Week Four. Sorry if you think the pacing's kinda stilted, even with editing I feel like I might've messed up still. :'D

“Turn right in the next two miles.”

Lindsay groaned. “Siri, please.”

She squinted, trying to see through the pouring rain that beat loudly on her car. She rolled her eyes, leaning back into her seat. She could barely see twenty feet in front of her, how the fuck was she going to be able to figure out where to turn?

Lindsay slowed down the car slightly, leaning back forward. Well, at least the rain seems to be letting up somewhat: now she could see about fifty feet in front of her rather than twenty.

“Turn right in the next mile.”

Lindsay’s eyes flickered down to her phone. She let out a breath, lightly tapping on the accelerator-

The car sputtered. Lindsay’s face fell. Shit. The car slowed to a complete stop, and Lindsay groaned, trying to move the car towards the right side of the road while the car was still moving.

Lindsay pulled the keys out of the ignition, plopping them into her lap before slamming her head back against her headrest, letting out a loud sigh.

“Turn right in the next-”

Lindsay grabbed her phone, exiting out of the GPS system. “Yeah, thanks Siri.”

Lindsay shook her head, sitting up slightly. She glanced up to her windshield. Well, at least the rain seemed to finally be dying down.

Lindsay dialed Michael’s number, putting the phone to her ear.

“Lindsay?” Michael answered after the third ring, voice slightly groggy.

“Sorry, babe,” Lindsay replied. “I, uh, the car broke down.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, it just sorta, stopped.” Lindsay said. “The rain’s letting up though, so I’m planning on going out to see what the hell happened.”

“Alright.” Michael replied. “How far out are you? I might come over to pick you up.”

“About an hour?” Lindsay replied, biting at her lip. “I don’t know, Siri put me on this weird back road route anyways, so I don’t really know where I am.”

“Fucking Christ.” Michael muttered. There was a pause as the man appeared to be getting out of bed. “Do you remember passing any road signs?”

“Even if I did pass them, it was fucking pouring earlier Michael, so I don’t know if I would’ve been able to even see them.”

Michael groaned. “Alright, well, I’m gonna get dressed and see if I can borrow someone’s truck in case I have to tow your dumb ass.”

Lindsay chuckled. “Alright sweetie, I’ll talk to you in a bit then.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Lindsay smiled before hanging up.

She shook her head, looking back to her windshield. She let out a sigh. Thank God, the rain’s practically nonexistent now.

Lindsay put her phone back in her pocket, pausing a moment before opening the door. Lindsay couldn’t help shuddering at how humid the air was as she walked to the front of her car. She lifted up the hood of her car, immediately coughing when she was hit by a huge wave of dark gray smoke. Lindsay batted her hand, waving away the smoke. Once the air was clear enough, she pulled out her phone, using it as a flashlight.

Well, something was off, that’s for sure. A few stray droplets landed on the engine and some of the parts surrounding it, sizzling as it hit the hot metal. Lindsay squinted, bringing the light closer to the car. The engine shouldn’t be burning that much, right?

Lindsay bit at her lip, keeping the flashlight on as she dialed Michael’s phone again. She placed the phone to her ear.

“Fucki- S’up babe?” Michael said.

Lindsay snorted, shaking her head. “Sorry if I caught you in the middle of something.”

“Whatever, I just finished getting dressed.” Michael said. "So what's up?"

"Is a car engine normally supposed to be sizzling when you open the hood?"

"What?"

"I opened the hood 'cause I wanted to see if there was anything wrong there and my engine was sizzling."

"You have actually looked at your car before, right?" Michael said, his confusion apparent.

"I've had to jump start my car plenty of times babe, but my engine wasn't exactly sizzling."

Michael let out a sigh. "Dude, I was an electrician, not a mechanic back in the day, I really have no idea what the fuck's happening with your car, okay? Look, I'm heading out to find a truck, it shouldn't take me more than fifteen minutes until I can head your way, alright?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"See you in a bit, babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Lindsay hung up, eyes flickering back down to the still-sizzling engine. She rolled her eyes, slamming the hood shut. She paused when she heard a rustle.

Lindsay glanced towards the source of the noise, an eyebrow raised. She frowned slightly when she didn't notice anything.

Lindsay shook her head. It was probably a squirrel or some shit like that.

Lindsay let out a breath, looking back down at her car. She rolled her eyes. Well, guess all she could do is wait.

Lindsay pulled out her phone, turning on the screen. Oh. Her battery was getting pretty low. Lindsay walked over to the driver’s side, opening the door-

Another rustle. Lindsay turned to the source of the noise, seeing a flash of black in the corner in her eye. She bit her lip, grip tightening on her phone. She paused a moment before dialling Michael’s number.

“Lind-”

“When are you heading over?” Lindsay cut in.

“Ri-right now,” Michael replied. “I just got the truck. You okay, Lindsay?”

“I-” Lindsay’s gaze flickered around her surroundings. “I, I thought I saw something.”

“It’s probably just some animal, babe.”

“Ye-yeah,” Lindsay froze when she saw another flash of black in the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, alright,” Michael replied carefully.

“Thanks.” Lindsay replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

“So, is there anything you need to talk about?” Michael asked slowly.

“No, no, just, stay with me.”

“Alright then.”

The pair remained silent.

Lindsay bit at her lip. “Shit, I just remembered that my battery was getting low, give me a sec, I’ll need to put you on speaker-”

Another rustle. Lindsay almost dropped her phone, turning straight to the noise. Her eyes widened, mouth falling slightly open.

Lindsay couldn’t describe exactly what she had come face-to-face with. The figure in front of her was probably about six feet tall, and fairly bulky. The edges of it seemed almost blurry, and all that she could see of it was the black and dark gray that surrounded its body.

Lindsay ran. It didn’t take long for her to start panting, her breath ragged while she held the phone.

“Lindsay!” Michael exclaimed.

Lindsay’s eyes widened. “Michael! Shit, I-”

“What’s happening?”

Lindsay glanced behind her, seeing that the figure had disappeared. “I don’t know, Michael. There’s this guy, or, I think it’s a guy-”

Lindsay held out her free arm, almost stumbling when her foot caught on a branch.

“All I know is that there’s something here with me.” Lindsay continued, voice ragged.

“Babe, you’re probably just seeing shit, it’s almost two in the morning.”

Lindsay shook her head, knowing that Michael wouldn’t be able to see the gesture. “No, no, this looks too real to be in my head.”

Michael fell silent then. Lindsay bit at her lip, glancing behind her again. She slowed to a jog, panting loudly.

“I, I think it’s gone,” Lindsay gulped. “At least, for now.”

“Head back to the car then, it might be safer there anyways.”

Lindsay came to a complete stop, glancing around the forest. Her face fell.

No.

“You do know where the car is, right?” Michael asked.

Lindsay’s mouth opened slightly. “I-”

“Goddammit.” Michael sighed. “Do you know what direction you came from?”

Lindsay looked around the forest, biting at her lip. No, no, no, all these trees looked exactly the same.

Lindsay shook her head. “No.”

“Well shit.” Michael muttered. “If you can see the road anywhere, head back in that direction.”

Lindsay nodded. “Ye-yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that.”

She slowly turned, squinting as she assessed her surroundings. She stopped when she noticed a patch of trees with a light gray light emanating from it.

Is that...

Lindsay shrugged. Well, it’s the best she’s got right now. Lindsay walked towards the patch of trees, her eyes constantly flickering around her surroundings.

~

“Lindsay?” Michael said.

Lindsay shook her head. She stopped walking then, her eyes flickering up to look at the stone white building in front of her. Save for the opening that lacked a door, there was nothing on the front of the building.

“You find the road yet?” Michael asked.

Lindsay looked around. “Actually, anything but that.”

“The hell did you find?”

“A building.” Lindsay replied, an eyebrow raised.

“What, like a cabin?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well?” Michael asked.

“Well what?” Lindsay replied, an eyebrow raised.

“You gonna look inside?”

Lindsay heard another noise. Her eyes widened, and she turned to look around the forest. She jogged into the building, biting at her lip.

The building was as empty as it looked from the outside. There was only one gigantic room. The floor was completely empty with an exception of a variety of dirt and sticks scattered around the building. Lindsay looked up towards the ceiling that stretched so far above her head.

“There’s nothing here.” Lindsay mumbled.

She heard another rustle. Lindsay avoided the impulse to look through the opening, instead backing into the corner of the building closest to her.

“Lindsay?”

“I, I think it’s here.” Lindsay gulped. “How far are you, Michael?”

“I’m about twenty minutes away.” Michael replied. “Lindsay please, just stop worrying.”

Lindsay kept her eyes trained towards the front of the building. She remained silent.

“You know, you’re not gonna be able to keep this up for much longer.” Michael said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Lindsay’s eyes flickered over to her phone. “What?”

“He already knows where you are,” Michael continued. “And he’s tired of playing games.”

“Mi-Michael?” Lindsay said. “Are you, are you fucking playing a prank on me?”

“This is no game, Lindsay,” Michael replied. “He demands a sacrifice, and I’m willingly giving him one.”

“What the hell, Michael? What are you talking about?”

Lindsay heard a thud to her left. Her eyes widened before she turned her head towards the source of the noise.

Her face fell.

No.

Lindsay dropped the phone, the glass screen completely shattering when it hit the concrete. That thing tilted its head, seeming to smirk before it lunged at Lindsay.

The last thing Lindsay remembered was hearing Michael’s laugh ringing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I say this a lot buuuut I'll say it anyways: I've got a [Tumblr](http://oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com/). I've got rlly one major project that I'm hoping to get done within the next month, so don't be afraid to drop me a small prompt! :3


End file.
